That Place In My Heart
by Emmy the Writer
Summary: My first fic. Tomoyo gets a chance to tell her dearSakura how she feels but when they DO become a couple, what are everbody's reactions? TomoyoxSakura, contains Shoujo Ai.
1. I Must Tell Her

A/N: this is my first ever fic, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I don't own CCS, if I did, Tomoyo and Sakura would snog every ep…

Chapter one.

_I must tell her. This indescribable yearning, that eats away at my sundered heart with each passing moment, needs to be sated. Each time I look into her sparkling, emerald eyes, a smile begins to play on my pale lips, but is stifled by the realisation that she will never feel the same. How many times have I told her I love her? Too many, and yet in her innocence she mistakes my emotions. I cannot live like this. I must tell her._

"Tomoyo-chan!" I heard Sakura shout from along the pavement. I snapped out of my depressing reverie and plastered a kind smile on my face. The sight of my Sakura waving at me, so cheerfully, eased my sadness.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" I replied and smiled pleasantly at the auburn-haired girl, who was now taking her skates off.

"Tomoyo-chan, otou-san is out at a dig this weekend, and nee-san is going to Yukito's, so I was wondering if you could come over for a sleepover this weekend, pleeeaase?" the cute girl asked, holding my hands in her own, looking imploringly at me with those vibrant eyes of hers.

_Sakura, I would journey to the end of the world and back, throw myself off a building, capture a star in my bare hands, if just to see your smile. I would suffer eternal pain if it made you happy. You don't just mean the world to me, you ARE my world. My food is your happiness, my drink you smile. Without you, I would be forever incomplete. I must tell you._

"I would love to, Sakura-chan. Mother is in America on business again, so if not for you I would be doomed to spend a lonely weekend alone." I responded politely, but my excited eyes and genuine smile betrayed my demure demeanour.

"Great, Tomoyo-chan! As soon as classes end today, you can go home and get your stuff, then come to mine at about 6 o'clock?" Sakura-chan squealed in delight holding our still linked hands into the air and pirouetting around.

"I would be honoured to, Sakura-chan!" I responded, doing my own little pirouette, feeling warm and fluttery inside.

_This weekend, I will tell you, my Sakura. Lately, you seem down, because Li-kun left you for Meilin-san and returned to Hong Kong. But your happiness is all that matters. I wish to make you happy. Maybe, just maybe, I can make you smile like you used to. I will tell you, my love._

The day seemed to take forever. In every lesson we had, after the first 10 minutes, my eyes strayed to Sakura-chan. My hand wrote notes by itself, since my mind was preoccupied, solely concentrated on the girl sitting on my left. I found my self counting the seconds until the end of last period, anxious for the day to end.

When the home bell did indeed ring, you could have mistaken me for a blue blur speeding out of the door. Sprinting into the school carpark, I practically jumped into the black limo that awaited me and told my driver to step on it. As I arrived at the Daidouji mansion, the maids that lined up to greet me from school had to hold down their skirts to prevent the wind I left in my wake from exposing their panties.

Once I was up in my room, I trekked through the mountain of Sakura that plastered every aspect of it (including the floor, walls, roof and bed) to try and find what I should bring to a 2-day sleepover Sakura-chan's house. After choosing 3 sets of clean underwear, 2 tops, 2 skirts and a cardigan, I neatly folded them into a duffel bag and looked around for my camcorder. I couldn't go to Sakura's without _that._

_Hopefully, I can record my special moment with Sakura onto here, to immortalize it forever. That's why I videotape her after all, to fill the gaping hole in my heart whenever she's not around. My only wish is for her to be happy. I will understand if she doesn't love me that way I love her, but if I keep secrets from her, she may not be happy. And when she is unhappy, so am I. she is all I have. I must tell her._

As I waited outside Sakura-chan's house for her to answer the door, I felt the familiar flutter of nervous excitement in my stomach. If we could really be together, in that way, then I swore I would make Sakura-chan the happiest person in the world. No, the happiest person EVER.

"Tomoyo-chan!" the genki cheerleader smiled as she opened the door. "I'm so glad you could come! Come in, come in!"

"Doomo Arigato, Sakura-chan," I smiled as I stepped inside her home. It smelled of her in here… the smell of syrup and flowers, a familiar but intensely enjoyable scent. I breathed it in, closing my eyes and smiling happily, caught in a world of my own.

"T-Tomoyo-chan? Hello? Are you reading me?" came Sakura-chan's cute voice, sounding slightly amused. I snapped my eyes open and gave her an apologetic smile, following her up to her room, where her cute little guardian beast was playing a shoot 'em up game on Sakura's television.

"Sorry, Kero-chan, but you gotta go play that downstairs now. I'm sure Tomoyo-chan would prefer to have fun _without _the sound of shotguns in the background…" said the auburn-haired cardcaptor. Kero gave a short grunt and began to haul the video-game console downstairs, muttering about something under his breath.

_I steeled my mind for what I was going to say. We've been friends since 3__rd__ grade, and I've loved her for all that time. Yet I had never had the courage to say anything, and when I did let something slip, she regarded my love only as a sign of close friendship. Would confessing destroy our relationship completely? Would she be unhappy? Doubts play across my mind again, weakening my resolve. But I must dispel them. I must tell her, today. I will. I swear, I will. Kami be with me…_

"Sakura-chan, I have something that I need to tell you." I whispered, using every ounce of my courage not to break down on the spot.

"Doshite, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura questioned, cocking her head slightly as she sensed my serious mood.

"Sakura-chan… I… I love you. And I don't just mean as a friend. Without you, my life wouldn't be complete. Ever since we met in third grade, I have been in love with you." I stuttered, tears beginning to form in my eyes. I said it… i-I did it. I told her.

A long silence ensued between us. Sakura looked at me, her mouth slightly open.

"T-Tomoyo… I don't know what to say… I love you, very much, but I don't know if I can be attracted to girls instead of boys…" she started to say, and then looked at my face. Crystal tears ran rivulets down my face; my eyes sparkled with hope and love. I couldn't control myself, as racked sobs erupted from the back of my throat. She didn't love me. The thought dominated my head, I couldn't think.

Please R&R!

Emiri


	2. With a Kiss

Chapter 2 here, I know it's done about 20 mins after the first, but I'm taking chunks out of the original document. WARNING: Contains deep kissing.

Disclaimer: As much as I want to, I don't own CCS. If I did, syaoran would never have existed.

_There, she said it. She doesn't love me. I am not the key to her happiness. In fact, I could be the thing making her unhappy. No! I don't deserve to live if I am the one who makes Sakura-chan unhappy! I saw the scissors sticking out of Sakura's pencil case, on top of her desk. I took them in my shaking hands, bringing the sharp point to my wrist preparing to cut, to somehow let the pain out…_

"Stop it! Don't do that, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura-chan cried, wrestling the scissors from my grasp. She looked at me in horror, seeing the suicidal expression on my face. She gasped and stepped back from me. I knew she was repulsed by my love. I should just die now, to same her from and bad emotions…

"Tomoyo-chan. You're always saying that my happiness matters the most, right? You say that your happy when I'm happy. But what if _you're _the one who isn't happy? You make your life so unfair on _you, _the person who is living it. Oh Tomoyo-chan…" the sad magician sobbed, bringing me into a warm embrace. My mind temporarily stopped, I wanted to savour that moment, just that.

"I want you to be happy also, Tomoyo-chan. And not because _I'm _happy."

Sakura-chan stood up, taking the magical key of hers from her neck. This was it. She would strike me down.

"Sakura-c-chan, n-nani ga…" I stuttered, but I was almost beyond the ability to speak, all I could do was watch.

"Make me love the one who truly loves me back, instead of the one who was not loyal, CHANGE!" Sakura cried, summoning the change card. I stared, open mouthed at her.

"n-no, Sakura-chan, you mustn't do t-this!" I pleaded, but the auburn-haired girl was already surrounded by a pillar of light. I reached out to her desperately, but the light repulsed my quivering hand.

Once the light died down, Sakura-chan came into view. She was on her knees, eyes covered by her bangs. Just the sight bought tears to my already wet eyes. She had hurt herself, even k-kil-

"I love you too, Tomoyo-chan," came a small voice from Sakura-chan's limp form, "I just took me a while to realise it. I swear, I will never let you be lonely again."

As she said this, she leaned towards me, her head coming rest on my shoulder. We embraced tightly, and when I thought she was going to step back, she bought her head up to my level and I felt the soft touch of her lips upon mine. They were warm and fresh, and I eagerly kissed back, putting my hands round her shoulders.

And if that wasn't enough, I felt something wet pressing one my lips. Sakura's smooth tongue was asking for entry. How many times have I dreamed of this happening? Too many to count. I opened my lips and slowly her tongue slipped into my mouth, so I did likewise into hers. As for how long we kissed, I'll never know. A minute? And hour? A lifetime? Her soft embrace made everything else irrelevant.

When we finally broke apart, I began to talk straight away.

"Sakura-chan! How could you have done this to yourself? You've turned yourself into something that nobody will accept, you should-"

"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan. I _wanted _this! I needed the courage to love you the way you love me! I haven't turned into anything. I've just found a place in my heart that I never knew was there!" Sakura replied, looking imploringly at me. "Will you- Tomoyo-chan, will you be my girlfriend?"

"S-sakura-chan.." I began to contradict her, my those emerald eyes looked at me so imploringly, so emotionally that I couldn't hold back anymore. "Of course I will be Sakura-chan! It would make me the happiest person in the world!"

So Sakura and I embraced again, crying on each other's shoulders, this time out of happiness, rather that sadness.

_Oh Sakura! You don't even realise how happy I am! Your smile, which forever sustains my soul, is one of love. How I have yearned for that smile to be because of me! And now, you and I are lovers… can life really be this good? I feel like jumping on top of you and showing the true extent of my love!_

Which was precisely what I did. Glomping Sakura-chan, I kissed her again. And again. I felt so good, releasing all that angst that had been boiling up inside me. Had I really been thinking of taking my own life 10 minutes ago? I could never do that!

The weekend passed in a haze of kisses and hugs. I had never known such happiness. I thought that when I was with Sakura, I was happy. But when I am _together _with Sakura, I am _happy._ I sighed contentedly and began to think about the future. Of course, I could never give Sakura a child, and that would never change…but as I'd just seen, things do change. Change… the card Sakura had used to reveal her true feelings. Maybe, just maybe, we could change-

"Tomo-chan, it's 7 o'clock already.." my lovely Sakura began to say, "and it's already Sunday. You need to go home. But I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"Saku-chan… I'll be counting the seconds." I replied, hauling myself from on top of her. I collected my clothes, which were strewn all over sakura's room, and unceremoniously stuffed them into my duffel bag. As we walked downstairs, hand In hand, I saw Kero on the sofa, snoring his head off surrounded by puddings. Giggling slightly, we shared one last kiss before I departed.

_Sakura… I understand why you're named that now. Like blossoms in my heart, you showed me that the thing I missed most in life was right in front of me, waiting for me to be brave enough to accept it. My cherry blossom, you brighten my day no matter what you do. Forever and always, I will hold you deep in my heart._

Please R&R!

Emiri


	3. Suspended

A/N: Yummy yummy chapter 3! This one contains mild language. Sakura is MEANT to be OOC, read the next chapter to find out why…

Disclaimer: I **sadly **don't own CCS. If I did, It would be Teen- rated….

Chapter 3

The next morning, I woke up with another contented sigh. I knew that once I arrived at school, my dear Saku-chan would be waiting for me, ready to love me through this day. With that exciting prospect, I got dressed as quick as possible. Brushing out my long, lavender hair, I decided to wear it up like Sakura does. In pigtails, a the side of her head. I laughed at how childish I looked, with white ribbons tied in my hair. Saku-chan will love it.

As I strode downstairs, I beamed at all the maids that had gathered to wish me good morning. They seemed surprised that I was so happy, and were glad. I don't think I've worn a smile like this in a long time. As I reached the door, Misa, the head maid, handed me the bento I prepared for Saku-chan last night. I giggled at the thought of what it contained. Misa winked at me knowingly, handing me 2 sets of chopsticks. I thanked everyone, and skipped happily out of the huge oak from doors, and distinctly heard the maids break into whispers, all of them concerning who the romantic bento was for. If only they knew…

My heart skipped a beat as I saw Saku-chan skate up to me at the school gate that morning. She looked cuter than ever, and, ironically, had chosen to wear her hair down, like I usually do.

"Tomo-chan!" the upbeat girl shouted, skidding to a halt infront of me. "Looks like we have a hairstyle reversal!"

"Ee, Saku-chan. But you look very cute with your hair down.." I started to say, but the rest was droned out by the chime of the homeroom bell.

"Hooeeee!" Sakura-chan yelled, grasping my hand as we rushed up to the classroom. As she skidded into the room, still clutching my hand, every face in the class turned to us. Blushing slightly ,I led Sakura over to my desk, and motioned for her to sit in her own chair, which she did.

"Kinomoto, Daidouji, you can let go of each others hands now." spat sensei. Fearful at his reaction, I let go of Saku-chan's hand and surveyed the class. A few looked confused, but most looked disgusted. I cringed and lowered my face, trying to listen to what sensei was saying. A notice about a visit to an art museum on Wednesday, and a reminder on behaviour that seemed to be directly aimed at Sakura and I.

"It is understandable that you children are growing up, and of course have discovered –affection- for each other, but it would be appreciated if girlfriends and _boyfriends_ express their affection for each other _away_ from the eyes of the student body." Sensei said, stressing_ boyfriends_ immensely, and giving Sakura and I a disdainful stare. I opened my mouth to say something, but I found Saku-chan's lips in the way. I gasped, unable to fathom why she would kiss me in public like that.

"Kinomoto! _WHAT_ do you think you're doing? Didn't just say that displays of affection should be private!?" yelled sensei, a vein pounding on his temple.

"It wasn't a display of _affection, _sensei, it was a display of _LOVE_." Sakura answered back, putting her hands around my shoulders and kissing my cheek. What had gotten into Saku-chan to make her this bold? She never used to act like this.

"K- kinomoto, daidouji, go to the principal. NOW!" sensei bellowed, pounding his fist onto his desk and giving a disgusted 'ugh'.

Saku-chan gladly took hold of my hand again and skipped out of the classroom, dragging me behind. I was soooooo confused as to what has come over her today; she's completely out of character…

As we ascended up one floor to the principal's office, I began to feel a little fearful. Could the school stop Sakura and I loving each other? My heart beat faster as Saku-chan cheerfully knocked on the principal's door and stepped back.

"Come in." came a muffled voice from inside the office. We walked in uncertainly, gripping each other's hands for support.

"Ah, Kinomoto and Daidouji from Terada-sensei's class? What business have you here?" the principal, a middle-aged woman with greying brown hair, asked while she motioned for them to come in.

"Sensei sent us up here because he was displeased with our behaviour…" I started, hoping that we would get chastised just for that and let off, but sakura interrupted me.

"We were sent here because sensei is a homophobe who can't stand two girls kissing in his class!" she pouted, hugging me tightly.

"What was that, Kinomoto?" the principal stammered, obviously not sure she had heard.

"BECAUSE SENSEI IS A HOMOPHOBE WHO CAN'T STAND TWO GIRLS KISSING-" Sakura shouted, while fiddling with a strand of my hair.

"I get it, Kinomoto! Of course, this is quite unacceptable behavior-" the principal began, ready to lecture us on the importance of a heterosexual relationship, but was cut off by sakura huffily mumbling:

"If it was a girl and a guy they wouldn't be sent to the principal's office…"

"K-kinomoto, WHAT has gotten into you today? This isn't your usual demeanor, as I recall…" principal began, wearing a confused expression.

"I was wondering that also, Saku-chan…" I began, and saw the head of school frown at my affectionate nickname for my beloved Sakura.

"I'm not allowed to behave weirdly after finding the love of my life? Some society we live in…" answered an annoyed Sakura, planting another kiss on my neck.

"K-kinomoto, this has g-gone too far," principal-sensei began, uncertainly, but put on a threatening tone when she spoke the next words, "I'm calling both your parents."

"Fine, do that. 'Cept my brother is already gay and my dad is fine with it, and Tomo-chan's mum fancied my mum, so whatever you say won't have much impact…" Sakura rudely interjected, wearing a smug expression as she looked at the principal's shocked face.

"Naru hodo… bad habits run in the family, I see…" the middle aged woman began, emphasising her disgust on every syllable.

"Okay, now you've gone too far oba-san" Sakura began, rising from the chair with me still protectively in her embrace, "You can insult me and Tomo-chan-"

"That's Tomo-chan and I, Saku-chan" I interjected, now in the mood for some badmouthing.

"- right, Tomo-chan and I, because we love each other enough to brush off your stupid insults, but when you start bitching about our parents, _that's _when we get pissed off." She finished, giving an evil glare to the principal.

"Saku-chan!" I started to say, horrified at her potty mouth, but then, I got an idea. "Don't be too hard on principal-sensei, Saku-chan, it's not her fault that she's mentally retarded.."

It was sakura's turn to gasp. I don't think I've ever said something like that before, especially to a teacher…

"Wha- what was _that, _Dadouji!?" the principal breathed, horrified. "That's it. As of now, you are both suspended until further notice. See how your parents like _that_!"

please R&R! read on to find out why Sakura is so OOC!

Emiri


	4. The Magic of Love

Chapter 4 is here… this contains the ripping off of panties, deep kissing and something implied… but that doesn't happen. This is only a Teen fic, so I leave what happens up to everbody's sick imaginations…

Disclaimer: If I own CCS, why Am I writing this?

Chapter 4

And with that, I found myself walking over to sakura's house, too dumbstruck to even cry. I've never even been _told off_ by a teacher before, let alone suspended!

"What came over us, Saku-chan? Why did we say those things?" I wondered, seeking my girlfriend's comforting hand.

"I'm not sure… but they deserved it." She said venomously. I don't think I've ever heard her talk like that either…

"Sakura!" I cried, using her full name, "I mean your behaviour today is weird! First, you kiss me in public, then, you answer back to Terada-sensei, _then _you swear at the principal, then_ I _call her mentally retarded…"

Once Sakura unlocked her front door and we stepped inside, Kero turned his plush head towards us and gave us a confused look.

"Watcha doin' home at this time 'o day, kiddo?" he asked, turning the TV off and fluttering over to us.

"Kero-chan, we just got suspended from school…' I started to explain, but I was again cut off by my strange girlfriend's potty mouth.

"look, stuffed toy, I don't have time for small talk right now, k? We've been pissed off by the principal, told we can't be a couple, had our parents insulted and suspended but that stupid old hag…" Sakura rumbled, swatting Kero-chan away quite viciously. She then firmly gripped my hand and dragged me upstairs.

_My dear _S_akura, what have you become? Each minute you become more violent and outspoken, less cheerful and caring. Is this just you, or does the magic you did on yourself have a part in this change? Or is it my fault? Oh _S_akura, if only you could see yourself from my point of view. I admit, I'm scared both for you and of you, this terrible creature you've become…_

Sakura pulled me painfully but the wrist up to her bedroom, and pinned me down onto her bed, with herself on top.

"Saku-chan… what has come over you?" I cried, struggling to free myself from her grasp.

"I love you, Tomo-chan." She replied, suffocating me with a passionate kiss. She forcefully plunged her tongue into my mouth, causing me to gag and choke.

_Sakura! Snap out of this! You're not like this, I know! Stop… please…_

Her hands reached for my shirt and fiddle with the top button. Then the second, and the third, until they were all undone. She then ripped my shirt off, and started pulling down my school skirt.

_I can't believe this, sakura! You are a slave to your own love! Stop, please! Before you do something you'll regret…_

Sakura's tongue finally left my mouth and I gasped for breath. As I looked up into her eyes, usually so cheerful and sparkling, but now empty and filled with blind lust. I summoned all my strength, and screamed straight at her face.

"SAKURA!"

The high note echoed through the house, through the street, but no-one was around to hear it. Sakura paused for a moment and looked at me, her blank eyes bearing a confused look.

"I thought that this was what you wanted, Tomo-chan. You wanted me to change, so that I could love you. You wanted ALL my love… I thought that…"

"Sakura-chan… I fell in love with Sakura-chan, not you. I love the cheerful, ditzy cheerleader that captures Clow cards, who tries on all my costumes… I don't love this _thing _you've become!" I sobbed, rolling off the bed and putting my shirt back on.

"Tomo-chan…" the broken girl before me breathed in a gulp of air before slumping on the floor, "I thought… I thought this was what Sakura wanted, she wanted to be able to love you with no hindrance, to do whatever she wanted…"

"Sakura… why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" I asked confused.

"I overheard Sakura trying to use the change to make her love you… but the change alone is no enough to do that. The only thing that can do that is I, The Love, the one card Clow could never truly master." The girl answered. "Love is uncontrollable, Tomoyo Daidouji, as you have seen. I'm… sorry for doing this to you."

"You mean… Sakura never really loved me? It was just you, pulling the strings?" I gasped, and tears began to well up in my eyes again.

"No, Tomoyo. Sakura has always loved you. Remember 'I've found a place in my heart that needed to be discovered'? What she said wasn't a lie. Sakura is the only one who has ever really controlled me. I was scared of being sealed, and so I possessed her completely, not letting her love you truly. I'm sorry, Tomoyo, for taking away from you the one thing you truly deserve…"

A purple card fluttered down from sakura's heart. It read "The Love'.

I reached down t pick it up. Instead of the usual pink of the Sakura cards, this one was purple, lavender like my hair. A gasped at the name, written in loopy romaji at the bottom. It read: Tomoyo. The only Tomoyo card that I would ever seal. I gave a chuckle. Love really is its own magic…

"T-tomo-chan?" a small voice came from Sakura, lying on the bed. "I- What was I doing!"

"Saku-chan, I wasn't your fault, really. There was a clow card, and it possessed you-"I began but then Kero burst through the door, screaming: "Sakura! I feel a clow card!"

he abruptly stopped as he saw the card in my hand. Fluttering over, he let out a small gasp at the sight of my name on the card.

"K… Kiddo… you sealed this?" he started, and I gave a little nod, "The Love… the only card that Clow himself could never perfect… sealed by someone with no magic?"

"No, Kero-chan, Tomo-chan has the strongest magic of all," Saku-chan smiled and walked over to hug me, "She has the magic of love."

You thought this was the end? Read on… R&R appreciated!

Emiri


	5. That 'Dangerous Tomb Dust'

This is the more Iffy Chapter… It's still only Teen rated though! Please, constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't… own CCS… if I did… Daydreams

Chapter 5

We lapsed into a comfortable silence, Sakura stroking my violet tresses as I fingered the love card in my hand. The silence was broken by the sound of Saku-chan's dad coming home from work.

Butterflies erupted in my stomach again as I prepared to take the gall for what we had done earlier. Saku-chan and I padded downstairs, still hand in hand, and made our way into the dining room, where Kinomoto-san was already sitting waiting for us, a stern look on his face. We sat down, Sakura still protectively clinging to my hand, gripping me tightly as if I was going to slip away from her.

"Sakura," he began, taking a deep breath in, "I got a call from your principal today. I'm not quite sure what happened, but saying things like that to the head of school…"

"Kinomoto-san, please forgive us! Sakura was not acting under her free will, it was a…" I began to explain, but couldn't continue as then he would know about the-

"A Clow Card? I wasn't aware that there was one who could do some thing like this though…" the archaeologist began, scratching his head thoughtfully, and Sakura and I gasped.

"Y- you knew?" Saku-chan said as she gaped at her father. He gave a nod and began:

"Sakura, if the book of Clow cards was in _my _office, then how do I think I wouldn't' have known about them?"

It made sense, of course, but we had always assumed the he was ignorant, for some reason…

"Kinomoto-san, here is the card that did it…" I started, handing him the lilac card that I held in my other hand.

"Hmm…" he mumbled, fingering the card in his rough hands, "I thought the ones that Sakura seals are all pink? This one is purple with 'Tomoyo' written at the bottom…"

"Otou-san, that's because _Tomoyo _sealed it, she stopped the thing from possessing me and sealed it with her love." Sakura piped in, hugging me tightly.

"So desu ne… that's fine then!" he laughed, and went into the kitchen to pick up the phone. I wondered what was happening.

"Hello? Yes, Principal-san? This is Kinomoto sakura's father, calling about her behaviour today, yes, yes, I know she was very rude, but you see, she and Daidouji Tomoyo accidentally inhaled some dangerous tomb dust that made them delirious and unable to control their actions- yes, I know they did that, they've been given an antidote and don't remember anything, good, so I can send them to school again tomorrow? Yes okay, doomo." I heard him say cheerfully to the principal, going so fast she could barely talk.

"Dangerous tomb dust? You've got to be kidding me, otou-san…" sniggered Sakura, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle a bout of giggles that had just erupted from it.

"No, I'm not kidding you. See this tomb dust, here…" he said while reaching into a bag and throwing some grey dust at us.

"cough- otou-san, stop i-i-i…" Saku-chan started, but trailed off and turned around to face me. Her face was relaxed into a crocodile smile, and I sensed that something bad was about to happen…

"You too, Tomoyo-san…" the university teacher laughed, throwing some dust at me. I was about to say something when I in haled some and coughed, but then my brain went fuzzy…

The next thing I know, Sakura and I were charging up the stairs, holding hands, and collapsing in her bed.

_Let's just hope this isn't a repeat of this morning…_

This time, _I _was on top, and my hands began to fiddle with sakura's buttons, undoing the top one and beginning on the second.

_I might regret this… but what the hell!_

I ripped Saku-chan's shirt of and pushed down her skirt. Fumbling with the elastic on her panties,

I realised that _she _was undoing _my _shirt, pulling down _my _panties.

What happened next, I will leave up to your sick imaginations. Suffice to say, I was wet, very wet.

_I can't believe I just did that to my Sakura! I just- just- I shiver at the thought of it! Kinomoto-san and that tomb dust… I don't think its tomb dust at all. As I lay beside the sleeping form of the one I love, my heart pounding, I remember that only this weekend I confessed… and none of this would have been possible if I hadn't. Thank you, Kami, for giving me the courage to love my angel openly. My angel, my Sakura…_

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of applause coming for the bedroom door. I looked up to see mother standing there, smiling at the intertwined form of sakura and I, sleeping together, with no clothes on…

"M- mother! This isn't what it seems, really! I didn't.-" I desperately began, detaching myself from the stirring form of my girlfriend.

"Shhh, Tomoyo. It's okay. I'm happy for you… but stay away from the tomb dust next time, okay. Here's a clean school uniform for you…" she replied, giving a wink and gesturing towards the various articles and mine and sakura's clothing strewn all over the floor. "it looks like you had fun last night."

She laid a fresh uniform down on Saku-chan's desk and silently tiptoed out of the room, leaving me to explain to a dumbstruck Sakura what had just happened.

"Tomo-chan, shouldn't we be going to school now?" she mumbled, kissing me on the cheek and stumbling out of bed to look for some underwear. I couldn't help staring at her, blushing furiously…

"H… hai, Saku-chan!" I replied, a little to quickly, jumping out on bed and rushing towards the fresh clothes that mother had placed on sakura's desk. And pulled them on quickly and began to brush my hair at a speed an Olympic sprinter would have been proud of. All I could think about was Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…

"KAIIIIIIJUU!!!" a voice bellowed from downstairs, the voice of sakura's elder brother, Touya. "I don't care WHAT you're doing with your girlfriend, but you'll be LATE if you don't get down hear PRONTO!"

We both blushed and hurried downstairs, one hand on the banister, the other gripping each other's. We ate breakfast at top speed and rushed out the door, offering an apology to sakura's father for not washing up. My black limo was waiting to take us to school, and we both practically jumped in and fell on top or each other. I giggled and gave my dear cheery blossom a small kiss on the lips and we continued hugging all the way to school.

"We have arrived, Miss Tomoyo and Miss Sakura…" announced the driver uncertainly, trying not to turn around and look at us. I quickly got off from on top of Sakura, and straightened my uniform, opening the door of the limo and allowing her out. We held hands again, and proudly walked through the mass if children in the school yard. Many stopped their conversations as we passed to give us funny looks. Some even threw whispered insults at us. But we both just stoically ignored them, gripping each other's hands even tighter.

When we entered the classroom, everybody's eyes were turned away, and I could see the disgusted frowns on their faces. Terada-sensei wasn't there yet, so I pulled Sakura to the front of the classroom, and cleared my throat.

"I know that you all feel that me loving Sakura is wrong, but we don't want it to affect any friendships in the class. Our love is nothing different than love between any other 2 people, so please, see past the bigotry you grew up with and be considerate." I said, possibly the longest passage of speech I've said all at once to anyone except my close friends.

"You know…" started Takashi, "That love originated in western china an 230 BC…" he was cut off by an annoyed Chiharu pulling his ear.

"I told you already not to talk about things that aren't true!" she chided.

With that, the mood in the room lightened considerably and the students went back to chatting amiably or doing last-minute homework.

Only one more to go! Moooeeeeee! Please R&R!

Emiri


	6. True Friends Accept you

YEY! Last chapter! This is just a short one that sees everyone getting used to the new couple. The future looks bright!

Disclaimer: I own CCS! No, just kidding… wish I did though… goes to sulk

Chapter 6

_My dear Sakura, whenever I am with you now, my heart flies free of my body to reside in heaven. You are the most important thing in the world to me, and now that we are one, the void that so weakened me in the past has been filled and is overflowing. Each moment, each heartbeat, each kiss we share brings a new smile to my features, and each smile is greater than the last. I can now say that I am truly, unconditionally happy._

"So class, remember to do the homework on page 63 of the green book for Thursday…" Terarada-sensei finished, just as the bell for lunch rang. Students started packing their things and taking out their bentos, and I took out the one that was meant to be for Sakura and I, though I didn't get to give it to her yesterday. We sat down at the back of the classroom and I started feeding Saku-chan some of the rice.

"Hey, Tomoyo, Sakura, mind if we eat with you?" asked Naoko, with Chiharu and Rika in tow. They looked a bit nervous.

"Sure, it's fine. Pull up a chair." I replied, because sakura's mouth was currently preoccupied with the wad of rice I was pushing into it.

The three girls hesitantly sat down on the other side of the table and pulled out their bentos, looking anywhere but at Sakura and I.

"Look, you two…" Naoko began, but Rika stepped in and finished her sentence for her.

"Guys, I'm sorry about how we reacted. Really, we've never heard of a girl going out with another girl before, so we were kinda shocked… but really its okay now. We'll support you in whatever you do, 'coz we're still your friends, right?"

"That's so sweet of you Rika, Naoko, Chiharu. I really means a lot to us that you're supportive." I smiled, shoving an omelette in Saku-chan's mouth.

"T'mo-chn, yr chkig mri!" she scoffed, waving her hand around frantically.

"Oh, sorry Saku-chan…" I pulled the omelette out of her mouth and bit half off, then put it back into her mouth and made her swallow it. "Is that small enough now?

The three girls sitting across from us looked uneasy for a while, but then burst into giggles. It felt good to be accepted. Even though the rest of the school was still against us, you had to start small, as they say. These three today, the boys tomorrow, then the class, and from there…

I slowed down my train of thought and took a nibble of the deep fried prawns from the bento, feeding the rest to Sakura. Sharing lunch really was cute, especially when Sakura blushed every time I fed her something. A warm sensation spread from my chest all the way down to my toes and up to the ends of my lilac hair. I sighed again, stretching my arms.

"Tomo-chan!" Sakura cried, holding her cheek. I had poked her with the chopsticks. Oh no, I had hurt my darling Sakura! I leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, where the red mark was.

"Does it feel batter now?" I asked, hugging her.

"Y-yes Tomo-chan, it feels more than better now." The Cardcaptor replied, hugging me back.

"This is gonna take some getting used to…" cringed Chiharu

That's it! The whole thing is done! R&R! Emiri


End file.
